The present invention is generally directed to a fuel pressure regulator for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a programmable electronically controlled fuel pressure regulator.
Fuel pressure regulators have been previously proposed. Spring based pressure regulators are known that use spring force to control a valve providing fluid communication to a return fuel line. However, the fuel pressure regulators of the prior art do not allow for an efficient method of varying the regulated fuel pressure. There is a need for a design that overcomes the shortcomings of the related art. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.